liberproeliisfandomcom-20200214-history
Destruction of the Endless
Personal Characteristics Name: Destruction of the Endless, Olethros Origin: DC/Vertigo Gender: Inapplicable, appears as a Male Age: As Old as the concept of Destruction Classification: Endless, Embodiment of Destruction Height: Variable Weight: Variable Allies: *The Endless *Elaine Belloc *God Summary Destruction was already envisioned in the mind of Neil Gaiman early on in the writing of The Sandman series, but as for actually making an appearance, that was several years down the road. For quite some time Destruction was merely known as "The Prodigal", spoken of but never seen nor truly explained. He is in a way the most obscure of all The Endless, and by them considered the most foolish of the siblings, as he abandoned his post as Destruction several hundred years ago. Yet it seems that absence from life as Destruction has made him much wiser when it comes to understanding The Endless and their functions. Destruction's attitude is that of a very gentle giant, ironic because his duty is to destroy, and perhaps exactly the reason he refused to destroy any longer. His placement in the family is also perfect, as the middle child, seeing as while his elder siblings may look down upon him or see the abandonment of his function as a measure of his youth (except perhaps Death), his younger siblings (Despair and Delirium specifically) seem to adore him and look up to him, they need him, yet he refuses to stay for their sake's. Though he does not abandon for the sake of spite and leaves Barnabas to take care of Del in his stead, he also counseled the second Dream after the death of Morpheus. However, he would not stay to speak with his siblings and has made it very clear that under no circumstances does he ever want them to seek him out (for those who seek out Destruction, will find it aplenty in their lives, usually resulting in death). It appears that after the tales told in The Sandman this attitude changed and he proved himself to be the loving brother once again as he returns to take care of Delirium after she went through something terrible beyond imagining, proving that he cares for her more than he does for his own solitude. Mentality Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscience Powers and Stats Tier: א''' '''Powers and Abilities: SuperHuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Immortality (Types 2,4,6,7,9 and 11), Abstract Existence (Type 1; Embodies destruction itself, The Endless are wave functions--ideas, patterns, repeating motifs .They are not incarnations or manifestations of an abstraction, they are the abstraction in the most literal sense), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Large Size (Type 11) Longevity, Energy Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Resistance (Causal), Matter Manipulation, Telepathy, Concept Manipulation, Telekinesis, Non-Corporeal, Intangibility (Type 7), Regeneration (Rank A), Teleportation, Control over Destruction, Cosmic Awareness, Probability Manipulation, Swordsmanship. Dimensionality: N.A Attack Potency: Abstract Level (The Endless embody concepts that exist throughout creation, overseeing all aspects of reality created by Supreme Power) Durability: Abstract Level Speed: Nigh-Omnipresent (Embodies the very concept of destruction of all things of creation) Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Stamina: Nigh-Limitless Range: Infinite Weaknesses: Destruction of the Endless is bound by complex customs and traditions, and cannot spill the blood of a family member. Destruction paint.jpg DestructionGallery.jpg Destruction.jpg 4c43bdc35602437c876308ca3cc10fd6.jpg 2a221a05703529078ddb670c4f839630.jpg Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Vertigo Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Concept Users Category:Immortals Category:Comicbook Characters Category:The Endless Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Abstract Entities Category:Probability Users Category:Causality Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Logic Users Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier א